


Let Me Do It Right For Once

by godskinned



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, but he'll get better don't worry, gavins a dick like usual
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-16 19:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16960356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godskinned/pseuds/godskinned
Summary: “Hello Detective Reed. May I ask what you’re doing at this hour?”A shout of shock came from his mouth, nearly causing him to pull out his gun at the voice. However he relaxed (somewhat), when he realized it was just Connor. Fanfucking fantastic.“Doing my usual work. It’s none of your damn business anyway,” he answered with a roll of his eyes. “And may I ask what you’re doing at this hour?” Gavin shot back, the tone mocking the androids infuriatingly polite wording.Connor seemingly nonchalant, didn’t offer much of a response to the Detective’s attempt to taunt him. “I only came here to file some paperwork for Hank. He has not been feeling good for the last couple of days, so I offered to take care of what needed to be done.”





	Let Me Do It Right For Once

Even before that damn android sent by Cyberlife got there, he’d been working his ass harder than anyone at the precinct. He wouldn’t admit that though, not even to his best friends; Tina and Chris. Nevertheless, he’d often stay until three in the morning working tirelessly on cases, reports, and anything he could get his hands on in order to present a good image to Fowler. Though his progress was complimented greatly by the Captain, his bad and shitty attitude was what knocked him down a few pegs in being a “exceptional detective.” Still, the stubborn man kept on doing what he was doing, not caring what the others thought. 

 

He rubbed at his face tiredly, the piercing light from his computer nearly blinding his eyes. Despite his love for what he did as a detective, the report he had been working on was mind numbingly boring. The times he re typed and deleted caused the man to grind his teeth furiously and pound at the keys harder until he finally threw up his hands and said: “Fuck it” and stopped, finally indulging himself with that sweet cup of coffee. Ah, the luxuries of the beverage and how it saved his ass from taking a nap in the middle of work. As he replaced the coffee filter and begin to fill the paper cup with coffee, the sound of footsteps made him freeze.  _ Who the fuck’s in the department at this goddamn hour?  _ Normally towards 9 P.M, all the androids had went into stasis and people would start to file out for home. The occasional person like the janitor would linger for a bit longer and then leave. They’d never stayed for long however. He stopped the coffee machine and started to creep silently, eyes darting and hand near his police issued gun. It was only a few steps the detective took before the calm, uncanny voice of the android echoed behind him.

 

“Hello Detective Reed. May I ask what you’re doing at this hour?”

 

A shout of shock came from his mouth, nearly causing him to pull out his gun at the voice. However he relaxed (somewhat), when he realized it was just Connor. Fanfucking fantastic. 

 

“Doing my usual work. It’s none of your damn business anyway,” he answered with a roll of his eyes. “And  _ may I ask what you’re doing at this hour _ ?” Gavin shot back, the tone mocking the androids infuriatingly polite wording. 

 

Connor seemingly nonchalant, didn’t offer much of a response to the Detective’s attempt to taunt him. “I only came here to file some paperwork for Hank. He has not been feeling good for the last couple of days, so I offered to take care of what needed to be done.” 

 

Gavin nearly snorted, the thought of the android being a nanny to the old man was fucking hysterical. “Oh so you’re his caretaker now? No wonder Anderson has been shaping up to get his damn act together.”

 

He’d admired the old fart once for his achievements before he suffered the loss of his son. Gavin didn’t blame Hank for what of happened - he wasn’t that much of a shitty person to do so. It was instead of how he dealt with the situation, using alcohol to drown his own self sorrows. God, he hated people like that.

 

“I’m not his caretaker, no,” he replied, the edges of his mouth crinkled into a small smile. “He fusses whenever I take care of him, saying I’m ‘too overly fucking bearing on him’. Though he appreciates it from time to time whenever I do.” Connor brushed the lock of hair hanging in his eyes with a revenant sigh.

 

“Huh. And I can see why.”  Not that he wanted to think of what kind of things  the android was doing in his freetime while he was home with Hank. Gavin had no interest in poking his nose in a coworker’s business, much less when it went into sexual territory.

  
The android, perceptive as ever seemed to have the ability to read his thoughts as his expression darkened slightly, eyes once now gentle piercing through his own. He stepped closer to the Detective, which caused him to back up until Gavin’s back hit the table with a grunt. A rush of thoughts began to course through his head, those being both pessimistic and slight optimism about the situation forced upon him.

 

“I’d prefer if you didn’t accuse me in doing something like that - perhaps you should think before you choose your words.” His face was uncomfortably close to his, causing Gavin to begin to sweat with the power Connor held over him. He normally didn’t consider himself to be submissive, much less to a fucking android - but for some reason his body decided to act the complete opposite of what he’d normally be like.

 

Several tense seconds passed as they both stood. Gavin had the sudden urge to shove him off when he saw Connor moving his hand - however what made him freeze was the sudden hand on his chin, tilting it up as his breath hitched. 

 

“... Uh, Connor?” he stuttered out nervously, despite feeling himself begin to heat up as his hands once against the table fall to his sides in fists. 

 

Connor seemed oblivious to the question being asked, a hesitant hand reaching out to trace his thumb over the small scars littered on his cheek, an almost gentle look taking place of his once hostile one.  “How did you get these?” 

 

_ What the fuck?? _

 

“I - why the fuck do you want to know?” Now this situation was getting too much for him - god, he never noticed the freckles Connor had on his face -

 

“They look -” Now it’s Connor’s turn to hesitate, to stutter as his LED blinked several flashes of yellow amidst the blue. “I was just curious.” It was a rather obvious cover up of his previous words, but the Detective chose not to comment for now. 

 

“Oh.” At that the android dropped his hand, looking now the awkward and bumbling  cute Connor he’d always known. Eyes averted from his face, hands playing with the seams of his jacket as he spoke tentatively and carefully. “I’m - I’m sorry for intruding upon your personal space, Detective Reed. I’m not sure what came over me.” 

Shit. Gavin had no idea what the hell to say. Except like usual, his mouth spoke ahead of his brain. “Nah, it’s alright tincan. It was kind of nice.”

 

_ Fuck. _

 

Connor’s eyes light up slightly, a hopeful look in his gaze. “Really?”

 

_ Fuck fuck shit. _

 

“U-uh… yeah, yeah.” Nodding up and down in an attempt to seem convincing, praying that Connor wouldn’t sense the  half lie behind his words. “Haven’t felt something like that for awhile.”

 

Man why did he have to be like this?

 

“Me either.” Now Connor had backed some distance away from the man, though his nervousness has seemed to fade away as he stood up straighter. “Well I - I have to go. See you tomorrow, Detective.” Starting to edge away, the Detective waves goodbye as he walks off, led spinning a bright yellow.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> should i continue doing this series? i know i cut it rather short, but i really wasn't sure what else to put down .


End file.
